Not Everything is Bad
by Jaspers-Kitten
Summary: Not everything is going good for Bella but can a blonde suthern gentleman fix what has been broken?
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

I looked at myself in the mirror and all I could see was black and blue covering almost every part of my skin. I'm Isabella Marie Swan living with my "dad" Charlie Swan after my "mom" Renee Dwyer left me in the middle of the night with him. Charlie has since then blamed me for my mom leaving and beats me on a regular basis.

Right now I'm trying to cover my many bruises with make up so nobody knows that he does this,"Crap I'm almost out!" I whisper yelled not to wake up Charlie. My base(**? I don't use make up**) had some left but not a lot,_'At least I have some left_.'

I walked out of the bathroom and slowly walked down the stairs not to fall down the stairs. I walked out the door into my rusted red truck and drove to school, when I arrived Angela( the only girl who knows what happens to me) walked over to me and handed me a cup of steaming hot chocolate." Thanks Ange." I said about to walk inside when a group of absolutely beautiful people came and walked right past us.

" The blonde guy is looking at you Iz!" Angela squealed. I just rolled my eyes and said," Ange he doesn't want a girl who gets beaten by her father for no reason." I said sadly. Suddenly we heard something that sounded like a growl," Oh no not one of them!" I whined.

**Thank you too everyone that reads and sorry if there are any grammar errors. I don't own Twilight but I wished I did.**** \- Jaspers-Kitten**


	2. Chapter 2

**There is bad language in this chapter**Bella POV

I looked to the forest and rolled my eyes standing there in all his glory was my good friend Jacob Black in his wolf self,"God damn it Jacob." I whispered under my breath. The wolf cocked his head to the side and nodded the huge thing for me to come to him. I started walking to him when I felt a cool hand grab my wrist spinning me around in the process,"What do you think you're doing that's a giant wolf!" The blonde yelled and when he did his eyes started turning black but were still yellow.

"Yeah well you're not the only thing different in this school," I snapped at him, pinching the bridge of my nose when Jake came walking over after he shifted back,"What do you want Jake?"

"I came to ask if you wanted to get away from Charlie for a while not to start anything." He said.

"I can't Jake I have to make Charlies dinner then have to get out of the way before he gets a beer, you know this." i said getting agitated with one of my closest friend.

"Can't he make an exception?" He asked, Jake doesn't know what Charlie does and nether does Billy ,Jakes dad and Charlies best friend. I just shook(**?**) my head no and walked inside getting ready for the gossip of me sleeping woth Jake and the blonde.

Everyone thinks that the only reason I hangout with Angela is because I want to know all the people at Forks High personally if you get what I'm saying. So to put it easily everyone here thanks that I'm a slut and sleep with anything that has two legs,_'Even though Jessice Stanley has slept with the whole football and basketball team twice!' _I thought angerly** (?)** I looked over to the new kids table and all of them are looking in different directions I swear you could see their mouths moving.

"Bella did you hear what I said?" Asked Angela worriedly.

"What? Sorry Ange what did you say?" I asked coming out of my thoughts.

"I asked if you had heard about all the missing people from Port Angeles?" She asked.

" No I haven't Charlie doesnt talk to me about that stuff but I'll see what I can find out for you." I said to her hoping for Charlie no to beat me until I can get the news for Angela. After lunch was the end of school so everyone hopped into their vehicles and drove out of school and to their houses. I sat outside of my house for a good five minutes waiting in case Charlie came home and he needed me.

After I went inside I started working on making Charlie's favorite dinner, meatloaf with potatoes and mac and cheese. Charlie came home after five o'clock and set his brefcase down before he started eating, after dinner he picked up a beer and walked into the living room. I looked down at his brefcase and said a silent prayer to God above that I don't get killed tonight before I bent down and opened the case. I shifted through all the cases before I finally got to the missing person reports before I heard," What the fuck do you think you're doing!" A voice shouted before an inraged Charlie came over to me and punched me straight in the head bedfore I fell over and Charlie started kicking me multiple times before we heard a loud yet sickening crack of my back, Charlie landed another kick before I heard the door slam closed of my _'father'_ walking out of the house like nothing happened. I picked up my phone and called the hospital to send an ambulance to my house. When the ambulance got here I looked at one of the guys and said in a whisper," My dad did this to me."Before everything went black.

**Thanks everyone for liking and following my story. I'm sorry if there are any grammar errors and sorry if my Charlie beating Bella scene was bad.**** \- Jaspers-Kitten**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

_Beep...Beep...Beep..."_ Someone get the doctor she's waking up!" Yelled someone from somewhere,_'Where am I?' _I thought. I opened my eyes only to see a bright white light,"Am I dead?" I said out loud.

"No I believe you're perfectly alive."A beautifulman said i. a white doctors coat.

"Thank you for helping Dr.." I said.

"Cullen, Dr.Cullen." He said.

"Well Dr.Cullen thank you for helping me," I took a moment to think,"Wait aren't you the foster dad for all the Cullens and Hales?"

"Yes, my son Jasper came here tonight to learn and when he saw you being wheeled in he just had to help." Dr. Cullen said.

"Honey will you please leave I need to talk."A brown haired woman said.

"Oh.. So soon?"He asked. The woman just nodded her head. The doctor left and the woman started her questioning,"I'm Esme Cullen and I'm here to ask you a couple questions about the accident," When I nodded my head she continued,"So you said your father Cheif Swan did this to you, why did he do it?"

"A friend of mine wanted to know more about the missing people and asked if I knew anything and I told her no I also told her I'd see if Charlie had anything on it. When Charlie got home it was like every night I would make dinner and we'd eat in silence, he'd get a beer and I'd clean up,but instead I looked in his bref case and when I did Charlie came storming in and found me. Charlie then went on the punch and kick me over and over again until we heard a snap and when he walked out I called the ambulance," I told her,"Oh he's also has been beating me since my mom left when I was eight." Esme looked at me with sorrrow in her eyes, I looked up when I heard yelling on front of my door before Charlie came walking into the room with a smug smile on his face,"Oh Bella what happened?" He asked me with no remorse or sadness that this happened to his daughter.

"You need to leave." Esme said in a calm yet stern voice.

"No I want to talk to my daughter so I will!"

"Fine what do you want?" I asked in a quivering voice. Charlie looked pointedly at Esme who was still glaring at him.

"Esme will you please give us a minute?" I asked her making sure to make my point of _'Leave now before something happens to you_.'She nodded her head and stepped out of the room,"Isabella you've been a very bad girl." Charlie said inching closer, he pulled his hand back and smacked me as hard as he could making a loud snapping noise.

I pushed my button to call the nurse's into my room, all the nurses including Carlisle Esme, and their son Jasper came running in to see Charlie standing on the side of my bed with his hands wrapped around my throat strangling me,"Why won't you die you bitch just like your mom she never did die!" Charlie yelled right when one of the big male nurses pulled him off, one of the other nurses put a breathing tube in my nose hoping to get air back in my lungs while Esme came over to me and held my hand while I fell asleep to Charlie yelling at the police he used to work for him.

I woke up to see the nurse looking at my chart, she looked up at me and smiled before she put a finger to her lips and nodded her head torwards the door where Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper were arguing.

"Please Carlisle she needs someone to look after her." Esme was saying.

"Esme we can't just move her into our house and be like,'_ Oh yeah Bella you're living with us now." _Jasper said sarcastically. I looked at the nurse with my eyebrow up questioningly, she just rolled her eyes and walked over to them and mumbled something to them before shooting me a warm smile. The party that gathered in my door way slowly made their way to me, but before they could Jake and the whole pack including Billy, Harry, and Old Quil all came storming in or in Billy's case rolling in.

"Bella! Why didn't you tell us?" Jake said shoving Esme, Carlise, and Jasper out of the way.

"Because it was none of your business," I snapped," Do you have a reason for being here?"

"Bella we came here for you." Sam said.

"That is a load of bull shit and you know it. You've hated me since I found you and Emily making out while you were still with Leah and I told my then best friend!" I shouted, the heart monitor started beeping uncontrollably my eyes started to roll into the back of my heead and my body started ceasing. I felt people start to hold me down but I couldn't stay awake long enough," Fuck you!" I shouted at Sam and Jacob right before black spots took over from where the nurse had drugged me.

** Sorry if it's not the best, but I got my phone taken away for a few days so I jad to quickly write this. Sorry for any grammar errors and so sorry if it doesn't make sense.**

** \- Jaspers-Kitten**


End file.
